LIES!
by Kids Nyuh
Summary: [DISCONTINUE!] Mark yang kesepihan setelah ditinggalkan sang kekasih, bertemu dengan Jeno-hoobaenya- yang memiliki kesamaan dengan kekasihnya dulu. Saat dirinya mulai merasa nyaman dengan Jeno, seseorang datang membuat dirinya dalam kebingungaan. WARNING! BXB! YAOI! Bottom!Mark /LuMark! KheiMark! NoMark! NOT MarkNo!
1. Chapter 1

Mereka dua orang yang berbeda, tetapi sifat mereka sama. Obsesi mereka terhadapku, rasa ingin melindungi dan memilikiku, begitu jelas terasa. Akan tetapi perasaanku terhadap mereka jelas berbeda.

Apa mungkin bisa dua orang beda usia memiliki sifat yang sama persis. Bahkan orang yang terlahir kembarpun belum tentu memiliki kesamaan seperti itu.

 **"LIES"**

Cast: Mark Lee, Wong Yukhei/Lucas Wong, Lee Jeno

Leight: 1/?

Genre: Romance, Hurt, etc

 **Warning:** BXB, YAOI, Shou-ai, cerita ini mengandung unsur ketidak nyambungan (otak author), gaje plus plus, so many typo...

"Hyung! Mark hyung, kau pulang bersama siapa?" seorang pemuda tinggi berlarian dipenjuru koridor. Ia berlari menghampiri sosok bertubuh lebih pendek darinya itu.

Sosok yang lebih kecil itu tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali, ia masih terus berjalan menghiraukan panggilan yang ditujuhkan padanya.

"Hyung, aku bertanya padamu" ujar pemuda yang lebih tinggi setelah berhasil menyusul dirinya. Ia masih diam tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan pemuda disampingnya ini.

"Apa kau pulang sendirian, hyung?"

Pemuda tinggi itu sedikit kesal karena dihiraukan oleh namja bertubuh pendek yang notabenya adalah sunbae nya sendiri. Ia pun melangkah maju dan berdiri tepat didepan sunbaenya itu, yang membuat sosok berparas manis itu menabrak tubuhnya.

Pemuda manis itu mendengus sebal, ia menatap tajam namja tinggi didepannya. "Apa mau mu?" tanyanya ketus.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku, hyung" ujar pemuda tinggi itu sumringah karena ia mendapat respon dari sunbaenya yang manis itu, meski terlihat ketus.

Pemuda manis itu menghela nafas kasar, ia membuang muka sebentar sebelum menatap hoobae nya itu. "Kalau aku pulang sendiri memang kenapa?" ujar pemuda manis itu sambil mendongak menatap hoobae yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Benarkah?! Kalau begitu boleh aku pulang denganmu, hyung?" tanya atau lebih tepatnya pintah namja tinggi itu.

"Tidak, lebih baik kau pulang saja sendiri, Jeno" ujar namja manis itu lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan hoobaenya.

Grep

Namja tinggi yang bernama Jeno itu memegang pergelangan tangan Mark pelan. Membuat langkah Mark terhenti.

"Kumohon Mark hyung, biarkan aku pulang bersamamu. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu" ujar hoobaenya itu dengan nada memelas.

'Biarkan aku pulang bersamamu. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu denganmu'

Mark terpenjat, kalimat yang diucapkan Jeno terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya. Sekarang perasaannya terasa campur aduk, dan secara tak sadar ia menutup matanya.

"Oh, apa aku terlalu kencang memegang tanganmu, hyung. Kenapa kau menangis?" ujar Jeno terkejut saat melihat air mata menuruni pipi mulus Mark dan reflek dia melepaskan pergelangan tangan Mark.

Mark tersadar dan segera mengusap air matanya yang mengalir dengan kedua tangannya. "Tidak apa" ucap Mark cepat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang" ajak Jeno sekali lagi dan langsung menarik tangan Mark, kali ini ia pastikan tidak akan menyakiti Mark. Mark yang ditarikpun hanya pasrah saja, hatinya sekarang sedang gundah.

...

 _"Kenapa kau sendirian? Apa tidak ada yang menjemputmu?"_

 _Mark menatap datar namja yang menaiki motor sport didepannya._

 _"Ayo naik, akan kuantar kau pulang"_

 _"Tidak, terima kasih" tolak Mark singkat. Ia lebih memilih melihat jalanan daripada namja didepannya itu._

 _"Ini sudah hampir malam dan sepertinya bus tidak ada yang lewat. Sebaiknya kau pulang bersamaku"_

 _"Aku bisa-" kalimat Mark terpotong oleh namja didepannya._

 _"Sudahlah, biarkan aku pulang bersamamu. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu denganmu"_

 _Dan dengan seenaknya namja didepannya itu menarik tangannya mendekat, menyuruhnya naik ke motor sport milik nya._

 _"Pegangan yang erat" ujar namja itu dan menaruh tangan Mark dipinggangnya. Mark merasakan wajahnya memanas, pipinya bersemu merah._

...

Mungkin bagi semua orang yang baru mengenal Mark, mereka akan menganggap bahwa Mark itu orang yang dingin dan angkuh. Akan tetapi tidak bagi Jeno.

Pertama kali Jeno bertemu dengan Mark, enam bulan lalu tepatnya saat penerimaan murid baru. Yang kebetulan Mark adalah kakak pembinanya saat masa orientasi siswa. Ia menyadari darimana sikap dingin yang terkesan angkuh itu.

Jeno melihat itu semua dari pancaran mata Mark waktu itu, pancaran kesepian dan juga... kehilangan. Dan sepertinya itulah yang membuat Mark menutup diri dan menjadi pribadi yang dingin.

Tapi sekarang, Mark sedikit bisa mengekspresikan diri. Mungkin karena dirinya yang selalu mengganggu namja manis itu, sehingga membuatnya selalu marah dan kesal padanya.

"Hyung, kenapa sikapmu selalu begitu pada seseorang?" tanya Jeno yang saat ini berjalan berdua bersama Mark untuk pulang. Kebetulan rumah mereka satu arah.

"Eum, maksudku kenapa kau selalu bersikap dingin?" ujar Jeno lagi meralat kata-katanya.

"Begitukah menurutmu?!" Mark berucap tanpa memandang Jeno disampingnya, Mark lebih memilih menatap langit yang mulai senja.

"A-ah, tidak! Itu menurut orang lain yang mengenalmu" ujar Jeno menatap Mark sambil mengibas-ngibasakan kedua tangannya.

Mark tersenyum, senyum yang sungguh memesona menurut Jeno. Baru kali ini Jeno melihat Mark tersenyum, yang membuatnya tak bisa berkata kata.

'Manis..'

Satu kata yang Jeno rasa sangat pas saat ia melihat Mark tersenyum. Andai Mark bisa tersenyum setiap waktu dan tidak memasang wajah dingin itu.

"Sudah biasa orang lain menganggap ku begitu" ujar Mark. Ia tidak merasa ditatap intens oleh Jeno.

"Tapi bagiku kau sangat manis, hyung" ucap Jeno tanpa sadar. Mark pun segera berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Jeno, memastikan kalau pendengarannya tadi salah.

Jeno mengerjapkan matanya, ia baru saja menyadari ucapannya barusan. "A-ah hyung, a-aku.. aku..." kenapa sekarang ia jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Dilihatnya wajah Mark yang memerah sebelum Mark memalingkan muka darinya.

Jeno menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, kenapa hawanya jadi terasa canggung begini. Mark melangkah cepat meninggalkan Jeno yang masih diam.

"Eoh, Mark hyung tunggu aku!" Jeno segera berlari mengejar Mark yang sudah berjalan duluan.

...

 _"S-sunbae... apa yang akan k-kau lakukan?" nada ketakutan sangat jelas saat Mark mengatakan itu._

 _"Diam saja manis, kau pasti akan menikmatinya!" ujar namja yang sedang berdiri didepan Mark dengan seringaian dibibirnya._

 _Mark sendiri tidak bisa melawan saat tangan namja didepannya itu mulai menyusuri wajahnya kemudian membuka kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan. Mark hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati dan menutup matanya._

 _Buagh!_

 _"Akh.." namja yang tadi akan melecehkan Mark terhuyung kesamping saat tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan melayangkan tinju padanya._

 _Namja tersebut mengusap darah yang sedikit keluar dari sudut bibirnya dan menatap nyalang namja yang tadi memukulnya._

 _"Brengsek apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" umpatnya._

 _"Lebih baik kau pergi, atau kupukul lagi!" ancam namja yang baru datang itu tajam. Sedangkan namja yang lebih tua tadi segera pergi meninggalkan gudang itu._

 _Mark hanya bisa memeluk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia sungguh takut dengan apa yang akan sunbaenya itu lakukan._

 _"Hei, kau tidak apa?"_

 _Suara itu, Mark mengenalnya. Ia mendongak dan menemukan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Segera saja Mark memeluk namja tersebut. "..Khei" lirihnya._

...

Mark membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang, ia mengingat-ingat saat perjalanannya pulang bersama Jeno tadi sore.

"Kenapa kalian begitu mirip?"

Mark bangkit dari ranjang dan kemudian berjalan kearah lemari pakaiannya. Ia mengambil box berwarna cokelat berukuran sedang dari dalam sana. Lalu membawanya ke tempat tidur.

Ia membuka box tersebut yang ternyata berisi kumpulan foto Mark bersama seorang namja. Mark mengambil satu foto dimana dirinya sedang cemberut, sedangkan namja disampingnya tersenyum lebar dengan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Mark.

"Kau tau?! Aku merindukanmu"

Mark berucap sambil mengelus foto tepat pada namja yang tersenyum itu.

"Kalau kau tidak menolongku waktu itu mungkin aku akan bunuh diri, tapi berkat kejadian itu kita jadi bisa semakin dekat"

Saat mengingat kejadian itu, ada sedikit trauma pada diri Mark. Tapi ia bersyukur ada seseorang yang menolongnya waktu itu.

"Tapi kenapa sekarang kau meninggalkanku?!"

Air mata Mark jatuh tepat difoto itu. Hatinya terasa sakit, ia kehilangan orang yang sangat ia cintai. Seseorang yang selalu melindunginya, selalu ada untuknya, kini seseorang itu telah pergi.

"Mark, makan malamnya sudah siap!"

Mark segera mengusap air matanya saat sang Umma masuk ke kamarnya. "Ah, iya Umma"

"Eoh, kau menangis sayang?" tanya sang Umma yang melihat jejak air mata dipipinya. Sang Umma duduk disebelahnya, ia mengambil foto yang Mark pegang.

"Kau masih mengingatnya sayang?" tanya sang Umma sesaat setelah melihat foto yang ia pegang. Sang Umma pun memeluk Mark sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya.

"Sudahlah, Umma tau kau sangat kehilangan Yukhei. Tapi Umma mohon jangan seperti ini terus, Mark"

Mark hanya bisa terisak dipelukan sang Umma. Benar, ia memang masih merasa sangat kehilangan Yukhei, meski kejadian itu sudah satu tahun berlalu.

"Hiks..."

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi" ujar sang Umma tersenyum sambil mengusap air mata Mark. "Iya.." jawab Mark.

"Oh iya, Umma lihat tadi sore kau pulang bersama seseorang, siapa dia?" tanya Ummanya yang mencoba menghibur hati Mark.

"Itu Jeno" jawab Mark yang sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"Teman atau..."

"Bukan Umma, dia hanya hoobae ku di sekolah"

Mark kesal karena sang Umma yang menggodanya.

"Eoh benarkah?! Kenapa lebih tinggi darimu?"

Mark cemberut, memang salah kalau hoobaenya itu lebih tinggi darinya? Ia semakin kesal karena sang Umma secara tak langsung mengatai dirinya pendek.

"Umma mengataiku pendek, begitu?!" sungut Mark kesal.

Yeoja paruh baya itu hanya tertawa melihat sang anak yang sudah bisa cemberut itu, melupakan kesedihannya barusan. Keputusannya dan sang suami pindah ke Seoul memang tepat. Setidaknya sekarang Mark bisa lebih baik.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kebawah! Appa sudah menunggu dari tadi" ujar yeoja paruh baya itu mengajak Mark untuk makan malam dibawah.

...

Pagi harinya, Mark merasa ada yang aneh saat berjalan di koridor. Biasanya siswi yeoja akan membicarakan dirinya saat ia lewat didepan mereka. Tapi pagi ini tidak...

"Katanya ada anak baru"

"Benarkah? namja atau yeoja?"

"Namja"

"Di kelas berapa?"

"Kalau tidak salah kelas 2-3"

"Eoh, kenapa tidak di kelas kita?!"

Mark terkejut, '2-3, kelasku'-batin Mark. Mark merenung memikirkan seperti apa siswa baru yang akan berada di kelasnya.

Sampai-sampai ia tak sadar kalau ada Jeno yang berdiri didepannya. Alhasil Mark menubruk tubuh Jeno.

"Aish..." gerutu Mark sambil mengusap-usap keningnya yang menuburuk dada namja didepannya.

"Kenapa ber- kau ternyata" Mark berniat akan memarahi orang yang seenaknya berdiri didepannya. Tapi niatnya urung saat mengetahui siapa yang didepannya.

"Hai, Mark hyung" sapa Jeno sambil tersenyum kearah Mark.

Mark memutar bola matanya malas, kenapa sih anak satu ini suka sekali mengganggunya. Kurang kerjaan sekali.

"Hyung, apa kau tau tentang anak baru itu?" tanya Jeno yang sekarang berjalan bersampingan dengan Mark.

"Hmm.."

"Kudengar dia pindahan dari Amerika" ucap Jeno.

"Dia akan ada di kelasku" ujar Mark memberitahu Jeno.

"Woh, benarkah?" tanya Jeno terkejut.

"Ya, katanya"

Jeno menghadap Mark dan memegangi bahu kecil Mark. "Kalau begitu kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya"

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Mark ketus. Apa hak Jeno melarangnya dekat-dekat dengan orang lain. Memang dia apanya? Pacar juga bukan.

"Kau itu calon pacarku, hyung. Jadi kau tidak boleh dekat dengannya, nanti kau bisa tertarik padanya" ujar Jeno.

"Ish, apa hakmu mengklaimku sebagai calon pacarmu, huh?" kesal, karena seenaknya Jeno mengklaim dirinya seperti itu.

"Kau tetap akan jadi calon pacarku hyung. Baiklah, aku ke kelas dulu. Hati-hati Mark hyung" setelah mengucapkan itu Jeno pergi meninggalkan Mark yang sedang kesal karena telah mengacak rambutnya.

"Aish, dasar kau bocah!" teriak Mark kesal. Mark pun berjalan ke kelas yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi dengan menggerutu.

...

Seorang namja tinggi bermata bulat keluar dari mobil mewah berwarna putih. Auranya yang berkarisma dan penampilannya yang seperti badboy membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian setiap siswa yang lewat.

Namja tinggi itu tidak menyadari semua tatapan kagum dari siswa-siswi yang lewat karena ia sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang yang berada didalam mobil yang sama ia naiki.

"Setelah ini gege langsung pulang, ya!" ujar namja tinggi itu kepada seseorang yang berada dalam mobil. Sedangkan seseorang itu hanya bisa cemberut.

"Tap-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian ge. Kau harus langsung pulang, nanti Mommy bisa khawatir kalau kau kemana-mana. Seharusnya tadi kau juga tidak usah mengantarku ke sekolah" omel namja tinggi itu kepada seseorang yang ia panggil 'gege'.

"Kim ahjusshi, nanti langsung pulang ke rumah, ya! Kalau dia minta ke suatu tempat jangan turuti" perintah namja tinggi itu kepada sang sopir pribadi keluarganya, yang diangguki oleh sang sopir. Mengabaikan ucapan protes dari sang gege yang sekarang sedang meneriakinya.

"Yakk, dasar adik jahat kau! Awas kau nanti"

Namja tinggi itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sang kakak yang sangat kekanakan itu. Setelah mobil yang ditumpangi kakak nya sudah pergi melajuh, ia pun segera memasuki area sekolah barunya.

Ia baru menyadari kalau setiap pasang mata yang ia lewati semua tertujuh padanya. Berbagai ucapan kagum ditujuhkan untuknya. Namja tinggi itu hanya mengabaikannya dan lebih berkonsentrasi mencari ruangan guru.

...

Mark merenggut sebal, selalu dimanapun ia berada bocah satu disampingnya ini pasti akan mengikuti.

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke kelasmu, hah!?" ujar Mark ketus yang secara tak langsung mengusir Jeno dari kelasnya. Yang diusir hanya cengar-cengir.

"Aku ingin disini dulu, hyung" ujar Jeno masih memainkan handphone nya.

"Lalu kau disini mau apa? Sejak tadi hanya bermain handphone saja" ujar Mark kesal, sejak datang ke ruang kelasnya tadi Jeno hanya bermain handphone. Biasanya anak itu akan mengganggunya, tapi dia malah dicueki begitu saja.

'Eh, apa yang kau pikirkan Mark' Mark menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Apa dia mulai suka saat Jeno mengganggunya?

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" Jeno yang dari tadi memperhatikan Mark bertanya saat melihat kelakuan Mark yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Eoh! A-ah tidak.. tidak apa" Mark mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, tidak berani menatap Jeno yang ternyata melihat kelakuannya.

'Astaga, kenapa aku jadi seperti anak gadis begini?!'-batin Mark.

Mark mengalihkan pikirannya ke halaman luar sekolah, ia melihat seorang namja yang sedang berdiri disamping mobil putih mewah, tidak begitu jelas wajahnya karena jarak yang cukup jauh.

Sepertinya namja yang berpenampilan ala badboy-menurut Mark- itu sedang berbincang dengan seseorang didalam mobil, sebelum kemudian berjalan memasuki area sekolah.

'Siapa dia? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, mungkinkah dia siswa baru itu?' Mark mengedikkan bahunya, kemudian beralih menatap papan tulis.

"Kenapa belum datang, dimana siswa baru itu?" gumam Jeno sambil menatap pintu masuk sesekali. Mark menoleh saat mendengar ucapan Jeno barusan.

"Oh, jadi kau kesini hanya ingin melihat anak baru itu, ya?" ujar Mark. Jeno menatap Mark sambil nyengir lebar, ternyata Mark mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"Pagi anak-anak!" sapa seorang guru yeoja yang baru saja datang.

"Pagi Min saem" ujar seluruh penghuni kelas 2-3, termasuk Jeno.

Min saem tersenyum mendengar balasan dari muridnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

"Lee Jeno! Kenapa kau disini?" tanya guru cantik itu saat menemukan salah satu siswa kelas satu yang berada di ruang kelas dua itu.

"Hanya bermain Min saem" ujar Jeno dengan santainya. Mark disampingnya menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Jeno, sebegitu santainya ia menjawab.

"Apa kau bilang, bermain?! Apa kau tidak tau kalau sekarang sudah jam pelajaran?!" ujar Min saem sedikit menaikan intonasi suaranya saat mendengar jawaban dari Jeno.

"Sekarang kau keluar atau ku seret, kembalilah ke kelasmu!" perintah Min saem dengan tegas sambil menunjuk pintu.

"Baiklah Min saem"

Jeno segera berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari ruang kelas itu. Tapi sebelum itu, ia memberikan flying kiss kepada Mark disampingnya, yang tentu saja dimata Mark sangat menggelikan. Dan setelah itu Jeno benar-benar pergi.

Saat diluar kelas, Jeno berpapasan dengan seorang namja yang cukup tampan (tidak setampan dirinya pastinya) yang penampilan tidak begitu rapi, rambut dicat, telinga tindik, seragamnya tidak rapi.

Inikah siswa baru itu? Tidak lebih baik darinya.

"Kau anak baru itu?" tanya Jeno, sedikit tidak sopan mengingat anak baru itu siswa kelas dua. Ia menatap namja didepannya itu intens.

Namja didepannya hanya memasang wajah datar, namja itu menatap bet seragam Jeno. 'Kelas satu, tidak sopan sekali' batinnya.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya balik namja tinggi itu pada Jeno.

"Tidak, hanya bertanya" ujar Jeno kemudian melangkah pergi, meninggalkan namja tinggi itu yang sekarang menatap tak percaya pada dirinya.

"Ck, dasar bocah. Kelakuannya mengingatkanku pada gege" namja tinggi itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke kelas barunya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru" ucap Min saem, semua siswa di kelas 2-3 menjadi penasaran bagaimana wajah anak baru itu.

Min saem menghadap ke arah pintu, "Masuklah" pinta nya.

Semua mata tertujuh ke arah pintu menatap seorang namja tinggi yang tadi dipersilahkan masuk oleh Min saem.

Mark bahkan menatapnya tanpa berkedip, ia tertegun menatap siswa baru itu. Ia menatapnya sampai namja itu disamping Min saem.

"Perkenalkan dirimu!" suruh Min saem kepada namja tinggi itu.

Namja tinggi itu menatap ke sepenjuruh kelas, "Namaku Lucas Wong pindahan dari Amerika. Salam kenal" ujarnya diakhiri senyuman yang menawan, membuat semua yeoja disana memekik.

'Tidak mungkin'

...

Mark sekarang sedang duduk sendirian di kantin sekolah dengan sekaleng soda didepannya. Ia mengingat percakapannya dengan Lucas, yang sekarang menjadi teman sebangkunya itu.

flashback on...

"Baiklah, sekarang kau duduklah disamping Mark. Mark angkat tanganmu!"

Lucas sedikit terkejut saat melihat seseorang yang akan menjadi teman sebangkunya itu, sebelum berjalan kearah Mark yang mengangkat tangannya. 'Kenapa dia disini?'

"Aku tidak menyangka kau pindah ke Seoul ternyata"

Mark yang sejak kedatangan Lucas tadi hanya diam, sekarang menatap kearah Lucas yang berbicara padanya.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu" ujar Lucas dengan tersenyum kepada Mark.

"Aku kira kalian tidak akan kembali ke Korea lagi setelah kejadian itu" akhirnya, setelah sejak tadi Mark yang seperti kehilangan suaranya bisa bersuara lagi.

Senyum Lucas perlahan pudar, ia menatap Mark dengan tatapan kasihan sekaligus menyesal.

"Mungkin kalian masih sangat membenciku karena kejadian itu. Karena aku itu semua terjadi, karena aku-"

"Kumohon jangan mengungkit kejadian itu" ujar Lucas memotong ucapan Mark.

Mark menatap Lucas dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Tapi kenapa? Setelah sekian lama kalian pergi sekarang kembali lagi"

"Orang tuaku ada urusan disini" ujar Lucas.

flashback off...

Mark terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri, sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Jeno yang sudah duduk didepannya.

"Hyung!" panggil Jeno sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Mark. Tidak ada respon.

Saat panggilannya tidak direspon oleh Mark, Jeno mulai menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Mark. "Mark hyung!"

"Ah"

Mark tersadar dari lamunannya, terkejut saat melihat Jeno yang sudah duduk didepannya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Mark.

Jeno tersenyum lebar sampai matanya menyipit, "Sejak hyung melamun" ujarnya.

Mark mendengus, kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Eh, hyung kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

...

Brukk..

"Akh.." Mark mengusap kepalanya yang tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Astaga, kenapa hari ini sial sekali sih! Sudah dua kali ia menabrak seseorang.

"Kau tidak apa, Mark!"

Suaranya tidak asing, tapi bisa ia pastikan kalau ini bukanlah suara Jeno. Lagipula Jeno tadi ia tinggalkan di kantin. Mark mendongak menatap namja didepannya.

"Lucas!?"

Ternyata Lucas, pantas saja terasa familiar sekali suara itu bagi Mark. Suara itu juga mengingatkannya kepada ...

"Hei, apa kau tidak apa! Kenapa diam saja?"

"Eoh, aku.. aku tidak apa" ujar Mark terbata. Kenapa dirinya jadi begini?

"Mark hyuuunngg! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku!?"

Mark dan Lucas memandang Jeno yang tadi berteriak sambil berlari ke arah mereka. Nafas Jeno tidak beraturan saat mencapai mereka.

"Hahh.. hah.. Kenapa kau cepat sekali sih, hyung. Padahal kau kan kecil"

Plak..

"Akh, hyung! Kenapa kau memukulku" protes Jeno memegangi kepalanya saat dengan tak berperikekepalaan Mark memukulnya. Masih capek berlari sudah dapat geplakan sayang.

"Siapa yang kau sebut kecil, huh?!" sungut Mark, terlihat wajahnya menahan marah saat Jeno mengatainya kecil.

"Kau kan memang kecil, hyung"

Jeno menyilangkan tangannya didepan posisi berlindung, takut-takut Mark akan memukulnya lagi. Lucas terkekeh pelan saat melihat itu.

"Eoh, kau!" teriak Jeno sambil menunjuk tepat didepan wajah Lucas. Mark memukulnya lagi, tapi sekarang dilengan Jeno.

"Tidak sopan sekali sih! Dia lebih tua darimu" ujar Mark.

"Aish, iya maaf" ucap Jeno sambil cemberut.

"Memang tidak sopan, dasar bocah" ujar Lucas pelan dan sepertinya Jeno tidak mendengarnya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau bersama orang ini?! Kan sudah kubilang jangan dekat-dekat dengan anak baru itu, hyung" ujar Jeno kesal.

"Dia pacarmu Mark?" tanya Lucas yang melihat bagaimana protektifnya Jeno pada Mark.

Mark menoleh cepat kearah Lucas, "Siapa yang kau sebut pacar, huh?!"

"Kau kan memang pacarku, hyung" ujar Jeno merangkul bahu Mark sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Mark menyingkirkan lengan Jeno dengan kasar. "Dalam mimpimu" ujarnya sarkas.

"Jahat sekali. Ohya, kalian terlihat akrab, sepertinya kalian sudah kenal lama ya?" tanya Jeno sambil mengusap lengannya.

"Aku dan Mark dulu teman sekolah saat di Busan" ujar Lucas. Jeno hanya mengangguk angguk tanda ia mengerti.

"Tapi kalian tidak ada hubungan apa-apa 'kan?" selidik Jeno, ia dengan tidak sopannya menunjuk wajah Lucas dengan jarinya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kembali ke kelasmu sana!" usir Mark dan mendorong punggung Jeno dari belakang.

"Aih, hyung! Aku belum selesai dengannya" protes Jeno.

...

Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa Mark akan berjalan kaki untuk pulang ke rumah. Saat akan melewati gerbang, ia melihat Lucas yang sepertinya sedang menunggu jemputannya. Entah sadar atau tidak sadar, Mark berjalan menghampiri Lucas. Dan sekarang ia berada disamping Lucas.

"Kau menunggu jemputan, ya?" tanya Mark.

Lucas menoleh, merasa ada yang berbicara padanya. Dan menemukan Mark disampingnya, "Oh kau, Mark. Ah iya, aku sedang menunggu jemputanku" ujar Lucas. Mark hanya meengangguk.

"Kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Lucas balik.

Mark mengerjap bingung, iya ya tadinya kan ia kan pulang, kenapa malah sekarang dirinya disini. Mark jadi bingung harus jawab apa. "Aku tak sengaja melihatmu, dan hanya berniat menyapa saja"

Lucas terseyum mendengar jawaban dari Mark, "Benarkah?! Oh, dimana 'pacar' mu itu? Kalau dia melihat mungkin akan mengoceh lagi"

Mark memajukan bibirnya. Ah, manis sekali. "Jeno itu bukan pacarku. Lagipula dia sudah pulang dari tadi" sungut Mark kesal. Lucas tertawa terbahak melihat ekspresi Mark.

"Kenapa tertawa! Menyesal aku menyapa, aku pulang saja kalau begitu. Dari dulu kau memang menyebalkan, tidak seperti Yukhei" ujar tanpa sadar Mark, lalu dirinya mulai berjalan menjauh dari tempat Lucas berdiri.

Lucas menatap sendu punggung kecil Mark yang semakin menjauh itu, "Ternyata kau masih mengingat Khei ge, ya. Maaf Mark"

Lucas merasa handphone disaku celananya bergetar. Diambilnya benda persegi tersebut, dan melihat ada panggilan masuk dari...

"Mommy.." kenapa perasaannya tiba-tiba jadi tidak enak. Tidak biasanya mamanya menelpon.

"Halo, mom!"

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa..."

"...oh baiklah, mom"

/TBC? DELETE?/

Maaf maaf maaf... saia malah bikin story baru... mungkin yang pada nunggu 'Lost My Family' entar aja yah dulu (kalo ada yg nunggu), soalnya moodnya lagi ilang bikin tuh ff...

Sekarang ini saia mau publis ff gajebo ini, karena lagi gabut pengen buat ff ga ada inspirasi,

Jadi ff yg ide udah ada sejak jaman purba dan yg ngetiknya berabad-abad hanya untuk satu chap ini ketimbang nganggur mending dipublis

Sapa tau ada yg baca dan suka ama ceritanya, pliss **REVIEW YAK!** pengen tau responnya sekalian kenalan... soalnya saya author baru...

Ntar ff laen cobak saia lanjutin...

 **Annyeong**


	2. Chapter 2

**"LIES"**

Cast: Mark Lee, Wong Yukhei/Lucas Wong, Lee Jeno

Leight: 1/?

Genre: Romance, Hurt, etc

 **Warning:** BXB, YAOI, Shou-ai, cerita ini mengandung unsur ketidak nyambungan (otak author), gaje plus plus, so many typo...

...

..

.

Minggu pagi...

Mark bangun dari tidurnya dengan rambut yang acak-acakan, wajahnya masih kusut tapi tidak menghilangkan kesan manis darinya. Mark berjalan ke kamar mandi, membasuh wajahnya agar terlihat lebih segar.

Setelah itu, ia berjalan keluar kamar menujuh ke ruang makan dengan gontai. Duduk dikursi dan menumpukan badannya dimeja makan.

"Mark, jangan tidur dimeja makan" ujar sang Umma yang sedang mengolesi selai diroti.

Mark segera mengangkat kepalanya, "Ne, Umma". Ia meminum susu yang sudah disediakan sang Umma didepannya dan memakan roti yang telah Ummanya olesi dengan selai. Mark mengunyahnya pelan, seperti tidak berselera untuk makan.

"Eoh, kemana Appa?" tanya Mark saat tidak menemukan sang Appa dimeja makan, biasanya sang Appa sudah duduk duluan sambil minum kopi paginya. Tapi sekarang dimana orangnya.

"Pagi-pagi sekali tadi Appa pergi ke kantor, katanya ada urusan penting" jawab sang Umma.

"Hari minggu begini?" tanya Mark lagi dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh sang Umma.

Mark melanjutkan makannya. Didalam hati Mark membatin, memang penting sekali ya, sampai harus ke kantor pagi-pagi sekali. Sekarang Mark menatap sang Umma lagi, ia mengerutkan alisnya melihat penampilan sang Umma.

"Umma mau kemana? Sudah rapi begitu" Mark baru menyadari penampilan sang Umma yang terkesan terlalu rapi hanya untuk sekedar dipakai dirumah.

"Umma mau memeriksa toko sebentar, setelah memastikan anak Umma tersayang ini sarapan" ujar yeoja cantik itu sambil mencubit pipi Mark gemas.

Mark cemberut, ia menggembungkan pipinya lucu. "Itu artinya aku di rumah sendirian? Ah, Umma.." rengeknya.

Yeoja cantik itu tertawa pelan melihat tingkah sang putra, "Kau itu sudah besar Mark, tidak usah merengek begitu. Lagipula Umma hanya sebentar" ujar yeoja itu.

Mark hanya diam masih dengan cemberut, ia masih tidak terima ditinggal sendirian di rumah. Sebenarnya tidak sendirian sih, karena ada pelayan juga di rumah. Tapi Mark nya saja yang terlalu manja dengan sang Umma, anggap saja begitu. Memang kenyataan.

"Umma berangkat ya. Kalau butu apa-apa bilang ke ahjumma saja" ucap sang Umma sambil mencium pipinya, setelah itu pergi meninggalkannya di ruang makan.

Sekarang Mark sendirian di ruang makan. Baiklah, setelah sarapan mungkin Mark akan bermain game di kamarnya atau menonton tv. Itu rencananya hari ini.

...

Diwaktu yang sama ditempat yang berbeda...

Lucas menatap namja didepannya kesal, luar biasa kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, kakaknya satu ini tidak mau memakan sarapannya. Dan bagaimana dirinya mau minum obatnya kalau tidak makan. Dasar keras kepala.

"Ayolah, ge.. sedikit saja" bujuknya sekali lagi sambil menyodorkan satu sendok bubur.

Namja yang berstatus kakak kembarnya itu menggeleng sambil memegang selimut ditubuhnya sebagai tameng. "Aku tidak mau memakan makanan lembek itu. Aku tidak mau" tolak namja itu mentah-mentah.

Lucas frustasi. Sudah sejak tadi ia membujuk sang kakak, dan hasilnya tetap sama hanya penolakan yang ia dapat. Lucas menaruh mangkuk bubur itu dimeja nakas dan menatap kakaknya itu.

"Gege harus minum obat. Kalau gege tidak makan bagaimana mau minum obat" ucap Lucas putus asa.

Sekali lagi namja didepannya itu menggeleng, "Aku mau pulang, aku tidak mau berada disini" pintahnya.

"Bagaimana gege mau pulang kalau makan dan minum obat saja tidak mau. Yang ada gege malah akan semakin lama disini" ujar Lucas.

Namja yang memiliki paras serupa dengannya itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, kekanakan sekali-batin Lucas.

"Lagipula karena kelakuan gege sendiri 'kan yang membuat gege berakhir disini" ujar Lucas sambil memakan apel yang ia ambil dari meja nakas sang kakak.

"Kau selalu membuatku khawatir ge. Mommy yang tiba-tiba saja menelpon, memberitahuku kalau kau pingsan dijalanan. Dan saat aku bertanya pada Kim ahjusshi, dia berkata kalau kau mengejar seseorang. Kan sudah aku bilang ge, kau harus pulang setelah mengantarku dan beristirahat di rumah. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana kondisi tubuhmu, malah keluyuran diluar. Udara diluar sekarang itu sedang dingin ge, tidak baik untukmu. Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, sih?" omel Lucas panjang lebar pada sang kakak.

Sang kakak hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Begini kalau sudah keluar sifat cerewet sang adik, mengomelinya ini itu kalau dirinya melakukan hal yang membuatnya colapse seperti dua hari yang lalu. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Aku 'kan hanya ingin jalan-jalan. Dan lagipula, waktu itu aku juga bersama dengan Kim ahjusshi tidak sendirian" ujarnya mencoba membela diri.

"Hahh, lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba berlari mengejar seseorang? Kau tau sendiri itu berbahaya untukmu, Yukhei ge" Lucas menatap kakaknya yang hanya diam menunduk sambil memainkan tangannya.

Yukhei, namja yang sedang duduk diranjang rumah sakit itu tidak berani menatap sang adik. Dalam hati ia diam-diam membenarkan semua ucapan Lucas tentang dirinya sejak tadi. Dirinya memang keras kepala, tidak pernah mendengarkan ucapan sang adik yang selalu menasehatinya.

Tapi waktu itu ia melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya. Sudah lama dirinya tidak bertemu dengan seseorang tersebut yang merupakan ibu dari seseorang yang ia sangat cintai hingga saat ini. Dan tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari mengejar sosok tersebut yang berada diseberang jalan.

Belum sampai diseberang jalan, dirinya sudah pingsan karena penyakitnya yang tiba-tiba saja kambuh.

"Aku.. waktu itu aku melihat seseorang yang kukenal..." ujar Yukhei menggantung tanpa memandang Lucas.

Lucas mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, "Siapa?"

"Aku melihat Lee ahjumma" ucap Yukhei sendu.

"Lee ahjumma?" tanya Lucas bingung, siapa yang dimaksud oleh kakaknya ini.

Yukhei menatap sang adik dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "Umma Mark"

Mata bulat Lucas semakin membulat, ia terkejut mendengar ucapan Yukhei barusan.

"Kau tau, aku juga terkejut saat melihat Lee ahjumma berada di Seoul. Kalau keluarga Lee pindah kesini berarti Mark juga" terbesit kerinduan dalam hati Yukhei kepada namja manis itu.

Lucas terkejut memang, tapi bukan karena mengetahui kalau keluarga Mark berada di Seoul. Dirinya bahkan sudah bertemu dengan Mark, satu bangku lagi. Lucas terkejut karena kakaknya sudah mengetahui hal ini.

Astaga, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau Mommynya juga tau akan hal ini. Mommynya pasti tidak akan membiarkan Yukhei bertemu dengan Mark. Lucas bingung.

"Bukankah keluarga Mark tinggal di Busan? Kenapa bisa ada di Seoul" tanya Lucas mencoba menyangkal ucapan Yukhei.

"Iya, aku tau mereka memang tinggal di Busan. Tapi yang aku lihat itu benar-benar sangat mirip dengan Lee ahjumma" kukuh Yukhei.

"Kau mungkin salah lihat, ge. Sudahlah, sekarang kau makan atau aku adukan kepada Mommy" ancam Lucas.

Yukhei sekarang pasrah saja disuapi sang adik dengan bubur lembek yang hambar itu karena diancam akan diadukan kepada ibu mereka. Sedangkan ia melihat sang adik yang tersenyum puas karena berhasil membujuknya makan.

Dalam hati dirinya masih yakin kalau yang dilihatnya kemarin itu memang Lee ahjumma, Ummanya Mark. Ia yakin kalau dirinya tidak salah lihat. Baiklah, Yukhei akan pastikan nanti.

...

Mark mengganti kaos merah yang ia pakai dengan hoodie berwarna putih dan juga celana pendek yang semula ia pakai dengan celana jeans hitam. Sepatu sneakers dengan warna senada dengan hoodie yang ia gunakan membuat Mark terlihat semakin manis.

Rencana yang ia buat tadi pagi sepertinya pupus sudah. Karena dengan tiba-tiba bocah kelebihan energi yang selalu mengganggunya itu datang ke rumahnya menagih janjinya kemarin. Tolong jangan ingatkan Mark kejadian kemarin, intinya berakhir dengan Mark yang -terpaksa harus- mau diajak Jeno jalan-jalan dihari minggu ini.

Selesai berpakaian dan merapikan penampilannya Mark menuju ke ruang tamu dimana disana sudah ada Jeno yang menunggunya sejak tigapuluh menit lalu.

Jeno memakai setelan kemeja kotak-kotak biru yang tidak dikancing serta bagian lengannya yang digulung sampai siku. Dibagian dalam t-shirt polos berwarna putih, celana jeans dengan warna yang sama dengan yang Mark kenakan. Dan terakhir sneakers hitam sebagai alas kakinya. Perfect, Jeno tampan sekali.

Oh, Mark sempat terpesona dengan penampilan Jeno hari ini. Tapi hari inikan cukup dingin, gila memang bocah satu ini hanya memakai kemeja dan kaos tipis saja.

Sebentar, apa tadi Mark bilang terpesona?

Mark menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lucu, apa yang dipikirkannya barusan. Astaga, apa mungkin Mark sudah mulai menyukai Jeno. Umma tolong anakmu ini-batin Mark nelangsa.

"Woah, hyung. Kau hari ini sangat manis, berkali-kali lipat lebih manis dari biasanya" puji Jeno saat melihat penampilan Mark. Mark tentu saja langsung merona dipuji seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat" ujar Mark sambil berjalan melewati Jeno begitu saja. Tidak ingin Jeno tau kalau wajahnya sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus begini, Mark kan malu.

Jeno masih cengo, sebelum kemudian segera menyusul Mark yang sudah keluar rumah.

"Hyung, kau itu kebiasaan ya meninggalkanku" ucap Jeno yang sudah menyusul Mark. Rencananya hari ini Jeno akan mengajak Mark jalan-jalan ditaman lalu makan bersama. Aaahh, Jeno berasa sedang kencan.

Mereka hanya berjalan kaki hingga sampai ditaman. Suasana taman kota begitu ramai dengan orang-orang, entah itu anak kecil yang sedang bermain ataupun pasangan kekasih yang sedang jalan berdua. Intinya, taman kota sekarang begitu padat.

Jeno melihat Mark yang tersenyum riang saat melihat banyak anak kecil yang sedang bermain. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Mark langsung berlari kecil kearah anak-anak kecil itu yang sedang bermain kereta-keretaan.

Jeno yang kaget dengan tingkah Mark barusan, hanya tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit saat melihat Mark yang begitu senang bermain dengan anak kecil itu. Jeno jadi merasa sedang mengawasi seorang anak kecil.

Ia hanya memperhatikan Mark dari bangku taman disana. Bagaimana Mark yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran hingga bisa tertawa lepas, bermain ayunan dengan seorang anak perempuan yang cukup manis, tapi bagi Jeno tetap Mark yang paling manis. Oh, tidak pernah Jeno melihat Mark yang seceria ini, selalu mengumbar senyum manisnya sejak tadi.

Mark yang biasanya dingin, angkuh dan selalu kaku terhadap orang lain seakan tidak pernah ada. Mark yang sekarang terlihat begitu ceria, hangat dan sangat menawan. Jeno jadi semakin menyukai Mark.

Tiba-tiba saja nama Lucas terbesit dikepalanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa Mark dan Lucas memiliki hubungan yang lebih daripada disebut sebagai teman lama. Tingkah laku Mark yang selalu terlihat aneh saat bertemu dengan Lucas -menurut Jeno- apalagi saat Jeno memergoki Mark yang sedang melamun dikantin kemarin.

Disela-sela lamunan Mark kemarin, ia mendengar nama Lucas yang Mark sebut. Jeno bertanya-tanya, apa yang sedang dilamunkan Mark kemarin. Mungkinkah Lucas itu mantan namjachingu Mark? Ah, Jeno rasa tidak mungkin, tapi bisa jadi. Lagipula kemarin Mark juga menyebut nama Yukhei, siapa lagi itu. Astaga, Mark itu terlalu banyak rahasia.

Jeno terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai tidak menyadari Mark yang sudah ada disampingnya, setelah selesai bermain dengan anak kecil itu. Mark sedikit kecewa saat anak-anak itu diajak orangtua mereka untuk pulang karena hari sudah siang, juga waktunya makan siang. Ngomong-ngomong makan siang, Mark jadi lapar.

Mark menolehkan pandangannya kearah Jeno, ia heran sejak tadi anak ini diam saja. Mark menepuk bahu Jeno pelan, "Hei, Jeno! Kenapa kau dari tadi diam saja?"

Jeno tersentak, dan menoleh kearah Mark yang tadi menegurnya. Jeno menatap wajah bingung Mark yang juga menatapnya. Uuh, lucu sekali.

"Hei.." tegur Mark sekali lagi.

"Eh, iya hyung ada apa?" sahut Jeno yang sudah tersadar dari keterpesonaannya.

"Kau kenapa sih, aneh sekali" ujar Mark. Jeno hanya nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Mark mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil berucap, "Aku lapar setelah bermain dengan anak-anak tadi dan kau malah duduk saja disini" gerutu Mark. Jeno tertawa melihat ekspresi Mark.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Mark sewot.

"Haha, kau yang lucu hyung. Baiklah, sekarang memang sudah jam makan siang, jadi kau mau makan apa?" tanya Jeno pada Mark yang masih saja cemberut.

Sekarang Mark sedang mengetuk ngetukkan jari kecilnya didagu, pose berpikir. Jeno hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

'Ya tuhan, kenapa ada makhluk semanis ini di dunia' batin Jeno kagum.

"Oh, bagaimana kalau kita ke toko roti Ummaku, kebetulan ada didekat taman ini. Bagaimana?" Mark menatap Jeno.

"Kau mendengarku tidak? Jangan menatapku seperti itu" terlihat semburat merah muda dikedua pipi Mark, saat ia tau kalau dirinya diperhatikan sedekat itu oleh Jeno.

Jeno gelagapan, "E-eh, ke toko Umma hyung 'kan?! B-baiklah" Jeno mencoba menghilangkan rasa canggung yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Ayo, hyung" ujar Jeno sambil memegang tangan Mark.

...

"Ukh.. dingin sekali" keluh Yukhei. Ia sekarang sedang berjalan disekitar jalan yang ia lewati kemarin.

Yah, tujuan Yukhei kemari lagi adalah untuk memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya kemarin itu benar Ummanya Mark. Yukhei yakin kalau akan menjumpai yeoja yang dilihatnya kemarin disini, padahal belum tentu yeoja itu akan lewat disini. Tapi tekat Yukhei sudah bulat, buktinya dirinya nekat kabur dari rumah sakit sekarang dan kesini masih dengan memakai baju pasien nya, juga mantel tebal agar tubuhnya hangat tidak kedinginan.

Tapi sepertinya mantel yang ia pakai tidak berpengaruh sama sekali. Tubuhnya menggigil sekarang, hanya karena terkena udara luar. Padahal sekarang hari sudah siang harusnya sedikit hangat, tapi kenapa tubuhnya merasa kedinginan.

Yukhei jarang atau lebih tepatnya hampir tidak pernah keluar dari rumah, mungkin kalau ada urusan tertentu dirinya akan keluar itupun juga dengan mobil. Tapi sekarang ia hanya berjalan kaki dijalanan ini tanpa seseorang yang bersamanya, mungkin sekarang adiknya sudah panik mencarinya di rumah sakit.

Yukhei menggosok gosok kedua telapak tangannya mencoba mencari kehangatan ditengah kedinginan yang ia rasakan. Salahkan tubuhnya yang terlalu lemah, Yukhei itu namja tapi kenapa tubuhnya harus selemah ini. Baru juga beberapa menit dirinya diudara terbuka, sekarang bahkan bibirnya sudah hampir membiru, wajahnya sudah pucat.

Yukhei berjalan kearah dekat taman kota dimana ia melihat sosok Lee ahjumma tersebut. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh area sekitar taman. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang lewat disana, Yukhei jadi tidak bisa fokus.

Cukup lama Yukhei mengelilingi tempat disana, tapi ia tidak menemukan orang yang ia cari. Yukhei sudah hampir putus asa, sedikit menyesal karena pergi dari rumah sakit tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya.

Tapi tanpa diduga Yukhei, sekarang tepat didepan sana. Seseorang yang sudah satu tahun ini tidak ia jumpai, seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Mark.."

Yukhei melihatnya, malaikat yang sudah membuat harinya dulu menjadi berwarna. Yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya yang sudah hampir putus asa. Ingin sekali Yukhei menangis sekarang, tapi ia urungkan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Yukhei berlari kearah Mark yang sedang duduk dibangku taman sendirian, jaraknya cukup jauh. Tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini, Yukhei terus berlari kearah Mark. Senyum Yukhei mengembang, akhirnya setelah sekian lama dirinya bisa bertemu dengan orang terkasihnya.

Degh..

Langkah Yukhei terhenti, senyumnya luntur sudah. Saat seorang namja tinggi mendekati Mark, memberikan ice cream yang ia bawa pada Mark dan tersenyum pada Marknya. Mata kepalanya melihat, bagaimana Mark yang semula cemberut kepada namja tinggi itu dan kemudian tersenyum kepada namja itu.

Sakit..

Kenapa sakit sekali..

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Ukh.. a-hh.. hhah"

Yukhei memegangi dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit, memukul-mukulinya berharap rasa sakit itu hilang. Nafasnya sudah tersengal, Yukhei masih mencoba menahan rasa sakit itu. Kenapa harus kambuh disaat yang tidak tepat. Perlahan ia masih melihat Mark dengan namja asing itu. Air matanya mengalir tanpa diperintah.

Yukhei tidak bergeming dari tempatnya sekarang, keringat dingin sudah membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Pandanganya mulai memburam, Yukhei sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit itu lagi. Hingga akhirnya kegelapan merenggut kesadarannya.

"Ma.. rkhh.."

...

"Aish, dasar Jeno! Seenaknya saja menyuruhku menunggu disini, aku 'kan lapar" gerutu Mark sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah berontak minta diisi. Mark menoleh ke kanan-kiri mencari Jeno.

"Ish, menyebalkan. Katanya mau makan, kenapa meninggalkanku" Mark mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannua didepan dada.

Terlihat dari jauh Jeno tengah berlari menghampiri Mark. Mark mendengus menatap tajam Jeno.

"Kau darimana, huh?" marah Mark saat Jeno sudah berada didepannya. Jeno yang masih mengatur nafas hanya tersenyum menatap Mark.

"Jangan marah hyung, aku 'kan tidak lama. Aku tinggal sebentar saja sudah merindukanku" Jeno menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Mark yang terlihat masih kesal.

Plakk..

"Siapa yang merindukanmu!? Aku lapar bodoh" sungut Mark semakin kesal.

"Maaf hyung, aku tadi membeli ini.." ujar Jeno sambil menunjukan dua buah ice cream rasa coklat ditangannya. Jeno menyodorkannya satu kepada Mark, ".. untukmu hyung"

Mark menatap ice cream coklat ditangan Jeno dan wajah Jeno bergantian. Ternyata benar yang Mark pikirkan selama ini, Jeno memang gila.

INI MUSIM DINGIN...

Garis bawahi itu, dan bisa-bisanya Jeno membeli ice cream saat udara dingin begini. Pintar sekali, tapi Mark sedikit tergiur melihat ice kesukaannya itu.

"Jeno..."

"Ada apa hyung, kau tidak mau?"

"Kau tau ini musim dingin 'kan?!" tanya Mark balik.

Jeno mengangguk, "Iya, aku tau"

"Lalu kenapa kau malah membeli ice cream?!" teriak Mark kesal sampai menghentakkan kakinya.

Jeno nyengir, "Hehe, sudahlah terlanjur hyung. Sebenarnya kau juga mau 'kan?"

Mark salah tingkah, apa kelihatan jelas ya? Mark kan memang pecinta ice cream, apalagi ice cream coklat. Mark mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jeno.

"Makan ini hyung, ayo duduk dulu" ujar Jeno dan meletakkan satu ice cream itu ditangan Mark.

Mark tersenyum, kenapa dirinya merasa senang hanya karena Jeno memberinya ice cream. "Terima kasih" ujar Mark.

Jeno dan Mark memakan ice cream nya dengan sesekali bercanda. Jeno yang sengaja mengolesikan ice cream ke pipi Mark, dan Mark yang balik membalasnya.

"Jeno berhenti" pekik Mark mencoba menghalangi tangan Jeno yang mau mengolesi ice cream lagi diwajahnya.

"Hahaha... kau lucu sekali hyung" tawa Jeno meledak saat melihat wajah Mark. Mark cemberut dan memukuli Jeno bertubi-tubi.

"Akh.. hyung berhenti, jangan memukuliku lagi. Lihatlah itu, ada apa"

"Tidak, aku tidak percaya" Mark masih gencar memukuli Jeno.

"Aku tidak berbohong hyung, lihatlah" ujar Jeno lalu memegang kedua tangan kecil Mark, dan satu tangannya yang lain mengarahkan kepala Mark.

"Eoh, ada apa disana. Kenapa mereka berkerumun?" tanya Mark yang melihat kerumunan tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan Jeno berada sekarang.

"Akupun tidak tau hyung, ayo kesana" ujar Jeno dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Mark segera menarik lengan namja manis itu menujuh kerumunan.

"Permisi ahjumma, kalau boleh tau ada apa?" tanya Jeno pada seorang ahjumma yang ikut berkerumun disana. Sedangkan Mark yang sudah terlanjur penasaran masuk kedalam kerumunan tersebut. Tubuh Mark 'kan terbilang mungil, jadi dengan mudah menyusup dikerumunan tersebut.

Jeno yang melihat Mark menyusup diantara kerumunanpun ikut melesak masuk. Kata ahjumma tadi ada seorang pemuda jatuh pingsan, Jeno jadi penasaran. Sedikit susah hingga sampai ditempat Mark, tapi akhirnya berhasil juga.

Jeno melihat Mark yang hanya diam, ia mengikuti arah pandang Mark.

"Astaga, bukankah ini Lucas. Ahjusshi dia kenapa?" tanya Jeno kepada ahjusshi yang sedang memangku tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Ahjusshi tidak tau, nak. Tiba-tiba saja anak ini pingsan, sebentar lagi ambulans akan datang" ujar ahjusshi tersebut.

"Hei Lucas, bangun..." ujar Jeno panik sambil menepuk nepuk pelan wajah pucat itu.

"Mark hyung, kenapa kau diam saja?" Jeno menatap bingung Mark yang hanya diam sedari tadi. Raut wajahnya tidak karuan.

"Apa kau mengenal anak ini?" tanya ahjusshi itu pada Jeno.

"Ya, dia teman saya ahjusshi" jawab Jeno, kembali menatap tubuh yang tergolek lemah itu. Suhu tubuhnya dingin, Jeno jadi semakin panik. Apalagi nafas yang terasa sangat lemah itu.

"Astaga, kapan ambulans 'nya sampai?!"

...

Jeno menatap Mark yang menangis sejak sampai di rumah sakit tadi, dengan sesekali menyebut nama 'Yukhei'. Jeno tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Mark.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa?" tanya Jeno yang melihat sikap Mark itu. Jeno bingung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Mark. Kenapa Mark tadi hanya diam saja dan sekarang malah menangis. Mark masih saja menangis tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jeno.

Ada yang aneh, batin Jeno. Perasaan Jeno kemarin Lucas masih bersekolah, tapi tadi pakaian yang dikenakan Lucas itu pakaian rumah sakit. Dan juga kata salah satu suster tadi, Lucas itu pasien rumah sakit.

"Mark, Jeno"

Keduanya menoleh, menatap seseorang yang baru saja memanggil mereka berdua. Jeno terkejut melihat sosok yang memanggilnya itu.

"Lucas?!" ujar Jeno terkejut. Kenapa ada dua? Jeno semakin bingung, ia tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Mark malah menatap tajam sosok itu.

"Kenapa kalian berdua bisa ada disini?" tanya Lucas pada Mark dan Jeno. Lucas sama terkejutnya saat melihat Mark dan Jeno disini.

Lucas yang mendapat telepon dari pihak rumah sakit bahwa kakaknya ditemukan pingsan oleh dua orang remaja, dan Lucas tidak menyangka kalau dua orang itu adalah Mark dan Jeno. Lucas melihat Jeno yang menatapnya bingung dan Mark yang menatapnya tajam dengan berurai air mata.

Sepertinya setelah ini Lucas harus memberikan penjelasan.

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka, tiga pasang mata itu menatap seorang dokter laki-laki yang baru saja keluar. Dokter tersebut menghampiri Lucas.

"Ahjusshi, bagaimana keadaan Yukhei ge?" tanya Lucas khawatir.

"Sekarang dia sudah tidak apa. Ada yang ingin ahjusshi bicarakan padamu, ikut aku" dokter laki-laki tersebut lalu melenggang pergi. Lucas mengangguk.

Lucas menatap Mark sebentar, "Mark.." panggilnya pelan.

Mark menghapus air matanya kasar, "Kau sangat jahat" teriak Mark pada Lucas, lalu berlari pergi dari sana. Jeno yang melihatnya pun mengejar Mark.

Lucas menatap kepergian Mark dengan pandangan menyesal.

/TBC/

Saia kembali, membawakan ff yg kurang jelas ini. Gk nyangka kalo ternyata ada yang mau ngerespon ff ini.

Terima kasih untuk yang udah review, nge follow dan nge favorite. Reader ku tersayang yang amat berharga, saia terharu karena ada juga yang suka ama kapel LuMark.

Kalo kalian kurang ngeh ama cerita ini, gpp ya! Soalnya saia bikinya dengan mood naik turun.

Udah gitu ajah, sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya. **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW...**

TERIMA KASIH UNTUK READER


	3. Chapter 3

**"LIES"**

 **Cast: Mark Lee, Wong Yukhei/Lucas Wong, Lee Jeno**

 **Leight: 1/?**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt, etc**

 **Warning: BXB, YAOI, Shou-ai, cerita ini mengandung unsur ketidak nyambungan (otak author), gaje plus plus, so many typo...**

Mark terus saja berlari tanpa arah, tidak memperdulikan teriakan orang-orang yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak. Hingga sampai ditaman rumah sakit, Mark duduk disalah satu bangku disana. Kembali Mark terisak.

Jeno berjalan pelan mendekati Mark, ia melihat Mark yang menangis menutupi wajahnya. Jeno duduk disamping Mark dan memeluknya.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

Mark terus saja terisak dalam pelukan Jeno. Sedangkan Jeno tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakannya pada Mark. Ia hanya mengelus elus punggung Mark mencoba menenangkan namja manis itu.

Dari awal Jeno mengenal Mark, tidak pernah ia melihat namja manis ini menangis. Jeno tidak pernah melihat Mark yang seperti ini.

"Hiks.. kenapa mereka hiks.. tega kepadaku.. hiks.." rancau Mark.

"Kenapa.. hiks.. mereka tega membohongiku.. hiks.."

Jeno mengeratkan pelukannya pada Mark, saat mendengar Mark yang merancau tidak karuan dan semakin terisak. Ia hanya bisa mencoba menenangkannya saja, tanpa tau harus melakukan apa.

...

Lucas melangkah gontai menujuh ke ruang rawat kakaknya. Ia teringat percakapannya dengan sang paman tadi yang juga merangkap sebagai dokter pribadi kakaknya.

flashback on

Sesaat setelah Mark pergi, Lucas segera menujuh ruangan dokter seperti yang diperintahkan oleh pamannya tadi.Lucas duduk didepan sang paman yang sedang sibuk membaca berkas yang entah apa itu.

"Apa yang ingin ahjusshi bicarakan?" tanya Lucas.

Namja berumur tigapuluhan itu menatap Lucas, ia melepaskan kacamatanya."Sebelumnya, dimana orangtua kalian?" tanya balik namja itu.

"Eoh, mereka masih diluar kota, ahjusshi. Tapi tadi aku sudah menghubungi mereka, mungkin nanti malam mereka datang" jawab Lucas. Lucas melihat pamannya yang menghela nafas pelan. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, "Ada apa ahjusshi?"

"Tentang kondisi gegemu..." namja itu menarik nafasnya pelan, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. Lucas sudah was-was mendengarkan.

"... Kondisnya semakin memburuk. Kecelakaan yang dialaminya setahun yang lalu membuat tubuhnya semakin lemah"

Lucas menunduk diam tidak bergeming, hanya mendengarkan penjelasan pamannya. Sebenarnya ia cukup syok mendengarnya, tapi Lucas tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Dulu Yukhei masih bisa bersekolah sepertimu, melakukan aktivitas seperti remaja kebanyakan. Tapi sekarang, tubuhnya bahkan sudah tidak bisa tahan dalam suhu tertentu. Seperti yang dialaminya tadi" ujar pamannya itu.

Lucas menatap sang paman dengan raut tidak karuan, masih mencoba mencerna ucapan sang paman."Apa Yukhei ge masih bisa bertahan?" tanya Lucas lirih, suaranya tercekat.

Namja bermarga Choi itu berdiri dan duduk dimeja yang semula menjadi pembatas antara dirinya dan sang keponakan. Ia menepuk nepuk bahu Lucas pelan, ia tau ini memang berat.

"Doakan saja yang terbaik untuk gegemu, ahjusshi juga akan berusaha semampu yang ahjusshi bisa" ujarnya mencoba menenangkan sang keponakan.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau jaga Yukhei, dia sudah dipindahkan keruang rawatnya" pintah namja itu pada Lucas.

flashback off

Dan disinilah Lucas sekarang, duduk disebelah ranjang sang kakak. Menatap wajah pucat sang kakak yang sebagian tertutupi oleh masker oksigen. Sampai sekarang kakaknya belum juga sadar.

"Kumohon tetaplah bertahan, ge"

Lucas menelusupkan wajahnya disamping tubuh sang kakak, ia kalut. Lucas merasa gagal menjaga kakaknya, padahal kedua orang tuanya mempercayakan sang kakak kepadanya.

Bagaimana reaksi mommy nya nanti saat melihat kondisi kakaknya yang seperti ini...

Andai saja dirinya tadi tidak pergi, andai saja dirinya tadi tetap disini menjaga sang kakak. Mungkin saja kakaknya tadi tidak akan kabur dan berakhir seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku cemas, ge? Dasar bodoh" ujar Lucas yang bahkan tidak bisa didengar oleh Yukhei.

Didalam hati Lucas masih bersyukur sang kakak masih bersamanya hingga saat ini. Beruntung Mark dan Jeno cepat membawanya kesini.

"Astaga.."

Lucas baru teringat, Mark. Ia berhutang penjelasan pada namja manis itu. Segera saja ia bangkit dan keluar dari ruang rawat kakaknya mencari Mark. Semoga saja Mark belum pergi dari sini.

...

Lucas mengelilingi rumah sakit untuk mencari Mark, dan akhirnya menemukan Mark yang berada ditaman bersama Jeno. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Jeno dan Mark yang sedang duduk memunggunginya.

Terdengar suara isakan, Mark menangis.

"Mark.."

Hanya Jeno yang menoleh, sedangkan Mark masih terisak dipelukan Jeno.

"Mark, kumohon dengarakan penjelasanku dulu" ujar Lucas.

Jeno menatap Mark yang tidak bergeming sedikitpun, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang bahu Mark. Terlihat kedua mata Mark yang sembab.

"Hyung, berbicaralah dulu dengan Lucas. Aku memang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi diantara kalian, tapi setidaknya biarkan Lucas menjelaskannya" ujar Jeno, jujur ia kasihan melihat Lucas yang sangat berantakan itu dan Mark yang sejak tadi tidak peduli dengannya.

Jeno menghapus jejak air mata dikedua pipi Mark, "Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua disini. Jangan menangis lagi, hyung!"

Setelah itu Jeno berdiri, ia menatap Lucas sekilas memberi isyarat. Kemudian ia berjalan pergi, memberikan kedua orang itu privasi untuk berbicara.

Lucas yang mengerti isyarat yang diberikan Jeno segera mendekati Mark. Ia duduk disamping Mark, tempat yang semula diduduki oleh Jeno tadi. Sekarang, hanya ada mereka berdua disini.

Lucas bingung harus mulai dari mana, ia masih bimbang untuk menjelaskan. Tapi semua sudah tebongkar, Mark sudah mengetahuinya, Mark sudah sudah bertemu dengan Yukhei. Jadi, apa lagi yang harus ia sembunyikan? Soal mommy nya biar ia urus saja nanti.

"Mark, maafkan aku.." ujar Lucas pelan.

"... Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan ini semua darimu. Aku hanya tidak ingin ada masalah baru" lanjut Lucas.

"Tapi setidaknya beritahu aku kalau Yukhei masih hidup" pekik Mark keras. Air mata Mark kembali menggenang, perasaan Mark sangat kacau saat ini.

Sungguh sakit, selama satu tahun lebih Mark menjalani kehidupan yang menyedihkan. Yukhei yang tiba-tiba tidak ada kabar setelah kecelakaan itu, Lucas yang juga ikut menghilang. Hingga akhirnya dirinya mendapat kabar kalau keluarga mereka pindah ke Amerika.

Mark begitu terpuruk, mereka pergi meninggalkannya tanpa kabar. Mark bahkan tidak tau bagaimana kondisi Yukhei saat itu. Setiap malam Mark selalu menangis, merasa kalau kecelakaan yang menimpa Yukhei itu karena dirinya.

Dan pada akhirnya, dua minggu setelah mendengar kabar kepindahan keluarga Wong, orang tua Mark mengajaknya pindah ke Seoul. Mereka tidak ingin melihat anak mereka yang selalu terpuruk, selalu bersedih karena kehilangan Yukhei.

Mark yang sudah bisa menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa, meski Mark tidak seceria dulu. Tapi kedua orang tuanya bersyukur Mark sedikit bisa melupakan Yukhei. Sifat Mark juga mulai kembali saat bertemu dengan Jeno.

Sampai beberapa hari yang lalu, yang tanpa disangka Lucas datang sebagai siswa pindahan disekolahnya. Kacau sudah.

"Apa kau tau bagaimana perasaanku saat mengetahui kalian pindah ke Amerika?! Kalian pergi tanpa memberiku kabar tentang Yukhei, apakah dia masih hidup atau tidak" tenggorokan Mark terasa tercekat saat mengucapkan itu.

Sekarang berganti Lucas yang hanya diam mendengarkan semua keluhan yang diucapkan Mark. Ia tidak tau kalau semua akan jadi seperti ini.

Lucas membiarkan Mark menuangkan semua perasaannya selama ini. Sampai dirasa namja manis itu sudah kelelahan berucap dan sekarang mulai diam. Lucas mulai berbicara.

"Ini semua karena Mommy, dia menyalahkanmu atas kecelakaan itu. Dan dia menyuruh Daddy membawa Yukhei ge ke Amerika, yang pada saat itu dalam keadaan koma karena kecelakaan itu" ujar Lucas yang membuat Mark terkejut.

Mark sampai menahan nafas saat mendengarkan ucapan Lucas itu. Sebegitu parahkah sampai Yukhei koma? Mark ingin kembali menangis.

Lucas yang melihat raut keterkejutan Mark hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia rasa tidak harus menceritakan tentang dimana detak jantung sang kakak yang sempat berhenti waktu itu. Lucas tidak ingin Mark juga menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Yah, tapi setidak nya Yukhei ge masih bisa bertahan. Dan aku minta maaf karena tidak memberitaumu soal ini" ucap Lucas tulus.

Mark menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu ia hembuskan perlahan, mencoba menetralkan pikirannya yang semakin kacau ini. Ia menatap Lucas dengan tatapan memohon.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku bertemu Yukhei sekarang. Kumohon" pintah Mark memelas. Lucas yang tidak tega melihat Mark sekarang langsung menanggukkan kepalanya. Merekapun pergi ke ruang rawat Yukhei sekarang.

Tanpa disadari oleh Mark ataupun Lucas, Jeno sejak tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua tidak jauh dari sana. Ia mendengarkan semua pembicaraan Mark dan Lucas, sekarang Jeno tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Jeno pun mengikuti Mark dan Lucas yang pergi ke ruang rawat Yukhei.

...

Saat sampai didepan ruang rawat Yukhei, Mark hanya bisa terdiam antara ingin membuka pintu didepannya atau tidak. Jujur, Mark memang sangat ingin bertemu dengan Yukhei, ia sangat merindukan kekasihnya tersebut. Tapi kenapa harus seperti dengan cara seperti ini peretemuan mereka.

Mark takut untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan Yukhei sekarang, masih terbayang wajah pucat Yukhei yang tadi tidak sadarkan diri. Mark memejamkan matanya mengusir pikiran tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak kau buka?" tanya Lucas kepada Mark sambil menepuk bahunya pelan membuat Mark sedikit berjingkat kaget. Lucas tidak bermaksud mengagetkannya.

Mark kembali menatap pintu didepannya, menarik nafasnya pelan bersiap menerima apapun yang akan ia lihat nanti. Dan tangannya segera terulur membuka knop pintu.

Cklekk...

Mark ingin menangis, dan tanpa komando air matanya kembali mengalir dari mata indahnya. Mark menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mencoba meredam isakannya.

Hatinya sangat sakit melihat seseorang yang begitu ia cintai hingga saat ini meski sudah satu tahun tidak ditemuinnya, terbaring lemah diranjang pesakitan dengan berbagai alat medis ditubuhnya.

Lucas dibelakang Mark mencoba menenangkan Mark, dia juga merasa sedih melihat kondisi sang kakak sekarang.

Mark mendongakkan wajahnya agar air matanya tidak keluar lagi, ia menghapus kasar sisa air mata dipipinya. Mark kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Ia duduk disamping ranjang Yukhei dan memegang tangan kanan Yukhei yang terbebas dari infus.

"Yukhei..."

Ingin sekali Mark memeluk Yukhei sekarang, ia sangat merindukan namja ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Mark bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Yukhei.

Lucas tau kalau Mark sedang bertanya padanya, meski tanpa menatapnya. Satu hal lagi yang belum diketahui Mark soal Yukhei. Yah, soal penyakit Yukhei.

"Yukhei ge sakit"

Mark menolehkan kepalanya ke Lucas dengan cepat, ia tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu?" tanya Mark meminta penjelasan.

"Sejak kecil dia sudah sakit, jantungnya bermasalah" ujar Lucas pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Mark.

Mark kembali terdiam, satu fakta lagi yang membuatnya tercengang. Baru saja ia bertemu kembali dengan Yukhei, kenapa banyak sekali yang ia tidak ketahui.

"T-tapi kenapa dulu dia tidak pernah menceritakanya padaku?" tanya Mark.

Lucas menghela nafas pelan, kemudian kembali menatap Mark.

"Yukhei ge sangat mencintaimu, dia tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir karena keadaannya yang sebenarnya. Maka dari itu dia tidak pernah memberi tahumu tentang penyakitnya"

Setelah Lucas mengucapkan itu tidak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara mereka. Keduanya hanya diam, cukup lama hingga Mark kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Kecelakaan itu membuat keadaannya semakin parah, benarkan? Dan itu semua karena aku" ujar Mark menyalahkaan dirinya, merasa kalau keadaan Yukhei sekarang itu akibat dirinya.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, ini semua memang sudah takdir" ucap Lucas.

Mark kembali menghadap ke Yukhei, menggenggam tangan namja itu erat. Ucapan Lucas itu tidak ada gunanya, Mark merasa sangat bersalah sekarang.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar, tolong jaga Yukhei ge ya!" ujar Lucas. Mark hanya mengangguk pelan.

Lucas percaya pada Mark, setelah Mark mengiyakan ia pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan sang kakak dengan ditemani oleh Mark.

...

Lucas menutup pintu ruang rawat perlahan, dan menemukan Jeno yang sedang duduk dikursi sampingnya ia berdiri.

"Jeno!" panggil Lucas.

Jeno yang semula menunduk kini berganti menatap Lucas yang memanggilnya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini? Kenapa tidak masuk saja tadi" tanya Lucas, ia sedikit bingung saat menemukan Jeno yang sudah disini. Bukannya Jeno tadi pergi, dan bagaimana dia tau kalau ini ruang rawat kakaknya.

"Maaf, aku tadi mengikuti kalian. Dan sebenarnya aku tidak pergi saat ditaman tadi, aku mendengarkan pembicaraan kalian" akuh Jeno tidak berani menatap wajah Lucas.

"Jadi kau tadi menguping?" tanya Lucas santai.

"M-maaf.." ucap Jeno gelagapan. Lucas terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Jeno yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Sudahlah, sudah terlanjur. Sekarang ikut aku, ayo kita makan dulu" ucap Lucas sambil mengalungkan tangannya dibahu Jeno. Jeno sempat ingin menolak tapi Lucas memaksanya.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada penolakan, memang kau mau kemana? Ikut aku saja, sekalian aku jelaskan lebih detail semuanya. Kau juga penasaran 'kan?" Lucas menarik paksa lebih tepatnya menyeret Jeno ke kantin rumah sakit. Jeno menurut saja, toh ia memang belum seberapa jelas dengan semua ini.

Saat sampai di kantin rumah sakit Jeno dan Lucas duduk dimeja paling ujung disana. Lucas memesan satu porsi ramyun dan sekaleng softdrink, lalu membawanya ke mejanya dan Jeno berada.

"Kenapa hanya satu?" tanya Jeno saat Lucas menaruh mangkuk ramyun dan minuman nya dimeja.

"Kenapa, kau mau? Pesan saja sendiri" ujar Lucas sambil meniupi ramyun nya kemudian memakannya. Jeno mendengus sebal, siapa tadi yang mengajaknya makan? Taunya malah makan sendiri. Jeno kan juga lapar.

Tangan Jeno gatal ingin sekali memukul kepala Lucas, tapi ini ditempat umum banyak orang disini jadi ia urungkan niatnya itu.

"Menyebalkan..." gerutu Jeno.

Jeno kemudian melenggang pergi untuk memesan makanan juga untuknya. Meninggalkan Lucas yang sedang makan sambil mentertawakannya.

Setelahnya Jeno kembali membawa satu mangkuk ramyun sama seperti milik Lucas dan juga satu botol air mineral. Jeno menaruh mangkuknya kasar, ia masih sebal dengan Lucas.

Lucas kembali terkekeh saat melihat Jeno yang memakan makanannya brutal menyalurkan kekesalnnya. "Kau lucu sekali" ujarnya.

Jeno mendongak menatap Lucas yang baru saja berbicara. Ia menatap Lucas yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan yang, err sulit diartikan. Jeno segera menelan makanannya kasar.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" bulu kuduk Jeno merinding saat ia ditatap intens seperti itu oleh Lucas. Ia sedikit takut melihat tatapan Lucas itu. Bukan menakutkan, tapi seperti tatapan ahjusshi-ahujsshi mesum -menurut Jeno sendiri tentunya.

Lucas menggelengkan kepalanya, ia melihat Jeno yang memandangnya geli. "Ah, jangan salah paham. Aku.. tidak-"

"Kau tidak apa? Kau memandangiku seperti itu, kau menyukaiku eoh?" tuding Jeno, sedikit geli membayangkannya. Sedangkan Lucas hanya menepuk dahinya.

'Bocah gila' batin Lucas, bagaimana bocah ini bisa berpikiran sampai kesitu sih. Astaga..

"Kau gila?! Mana mungkin aku menyukaimu. Hanya saja melihatmu bertingkah kekanakan mengingatkanku pada kakakku" ujar Lucas membela diri. "Lagipula aku tidak suka uke sepertimu, aku lebih suka uke manis dan mungil seperti Mark" lanjutnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku ini bukan uke, bodoh" pekik Jeno keras karena tidak terima dianggap sebagai uke, bahkan Lucas sampai harus menutup kedua telinganya. Tidak sopan sekali anak ini, batin Lucas.

"Tidak usah sekencang itu juga, ini ditempat umum" ujar Lucas sambil melirik kanan kiri. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang karena teriakan Jeno barusan. Banyak yang menatap mereka geli.

"Kekasihnya tsundere ya?" ujar salah seorang ahjumma berbisik kepada laki-laki disampingnya, tidak jau dari tempat Lucas dan Jeno berada.

Lucas bisa mendengarnya, tapi sepertinya tidak dengan Jeno. Anak itu masih sibuk menggerutu. Tuhkan, mereka disangkanya sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Kau yang mulai, Lucas bodoh" ujar Jeno yang masih kesal.

Lucas memutar bola matanya malas, "Kenapa kau tidak sopan sekali, sih?! Tidak bisakah kau memanggilku hyung, aku lebih tua darimu bocah"

Jeno menggeleng keras, "Kalau aku tidak mau kenapa?"

"Sudahlah, percuma bicara dengan bocah sepertimu" ujar Lucas yang kemudian melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda.

Mereka berdua kemudian diam, sibuk dengan kegiatan makan masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya Jeno kembali berbicara.

"Bukankah kau mau menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?" tanya Jeno saat ingat kalau tujuannya diajak Lucas kemari adalah mendengar penjelasan dari Lucas.

"Eum, ah iya aku lupa. Kau sih cari gara-gara, aku jadi lupa"

Jeno geram, kenapa dia yang disalahkan? Benar-benar cari ribut ini anak, kalau bukan ditempat umum mungkin sudah habis ia pukuli Lucas itu.

"Sebentar, aku selesaikan makan dulu baru aku cerita" ujar Lucas lagi.

...

Setelah Lucas pergi keluar, Mark benar-benar sendiri sekarang. Bersama Yukhei yang masih belum juga sadar, mereka hanya berdua.

Mark memperhatikan wajah Yukhei intens. Wajah itu, wajah yang begitu ia rindukan satu tahun ini. Wajah itu terlihat sangat pucat dan tirus sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Mark mengelus lembut wajah lelap Yukhei dan mengecup kening Yukhei singkat.

"Aku merindukanmu, Khei"

Mark menempelkan tangan Yukhei yang semula ia genggam ke pipinya, merasakan sentuhan Yukhei. Rasa rindunya terbalaskan sekarang, Mark begitu bahagia bisa bertemu Yukhei lagi. Tapi tidak dengan kondisi Yukhei sekarang, ia sangat sedih saat mengetahui kondisi Yukhei yang seperti ini.

Bagaimana bisa Yukhei menyembunnyikan ini semua darinya dulu, ia kekasihnya dan sampai sekarang Mark masih menganggap seperti itu. Mark masih sangat mencintai Yukhei, meski sudah satu tahun mereka berpisah.

Mark membuka matanya saat merasakan pergerakan kecil dari tangan Yukkhei yang ia pegang. Ia menatap wajah Yukhei, mata itu bergerak.

"Yukhei... kau sadar"

Mark bisa melihat dua bola mata yang ia sukai sejak dulu itu yang selalu menatapnya penuh kasih, sekarang terbuka.

"Akan aku panggilkan dokter"

Grep..

Langkah Mark terhenti saat tangan Yukhei memegang pergelangannya. Ia bisa melihat Yukhei yang menggeleng pelan padanya.

"T-tapi.." ucapan Mark terhenti saat mendengar suara serak Yukhei yang memohon kepadanya.

"Kumohon.." ujar Yukhei pelan, meski masker oksigen itu masih terpasang tapi Mark bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Mark sempat memekik pelan saat Yukhei dengan mudahnya melepas masker oksigen nya. Tapi sekarang Mark hanya terdiam, masih mencerna apa yang baru saja Yukhei lakukan padanya.

Yukhei menarik tangannya, menariknya jatuh dalam pelukan namja itu. Mark bisa mendengar suara detak jantung Yukhei yang tidak beraturan. Mark berpikir, seberapa sakit yang Yukhei rasakan.

"Kumohon tetaplah disini, Mark"

Suara pelan itu menyadarkan Mark dari lamunanya. Mark merasakan tangan Yukhei mengelus-elus rambutnya, ia pun hanya memejamkan mata. Menikmati peluka Yukhei padanya, pelukan yang sangat ia rindukan. Mark selalu nyaman kalau bersama Yukhei, meski namja itu terkadang sangat kekanakan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Mark"

Mark mendongak, menatap Yukhei yang sekarang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku juga"

Dan setelah itu, kedua bibir itu bersatu. Menyalurkan rasa rindu yang selama ini mereka rasakan, hanya ciuman lembut dan pelan. Tidak ada yang lebih membahgiakan lagi bagi Mark, selain saat bersama dengan Yukhei. Mark tanpa sadar menjatuhkan air matanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Yukhei setelah melepas ciumannya, dan melihat mata indah Mark yang mengeluarkan air mata. Ia mengusap pelan pipi Mark dengan jarinya, menghapus air mata yang mengalir itu.

"Aku menangis karenamu, aku sangat merindukanmu. Kau sangat jahat karena pergi tanpa kabar dan meninggalkanku" tangisan Mark semakin menjadi.

Yukhei hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Mark itu, ia juga sangat merindukan namja manis ini. Kembali Yukhei memeluk Mark, mendekapnya seolah tidak ingin Mark pergi jauh darinya. Yukhei sangat bahagia, ia sangat bahagia sekarang.

Semoga setelah ini mereka akan kembali bersama, dan tidak akan terpisahka lagi. Semoga saja...

...

..

.

END

.

..

...

..

.

..

...

..

.

Nggk jadi, hehehe becanda masih ad lanjutanya kok jadi...

...

TBC AGAIN

.

..

...

Halohaaaa... saia kembali ngelanjutin ff gjb ini, masih ada yang nungguin gak? Moga aja ada...

Saia gk mau terlalu banyak curcol yak, dan kalo masih gapaham ama ceritanya dibawa santai ajah ntar juga paham sendiri /pletak..

Hehehe, juga untuk bagian terakhir itu... kayaknya kurang yak, ntaar saia tambain deh...

Udah gitu ajah ya, akhir kata saia minta review dari kalian para reader dan wasalam...

 **SAMPAI KETEMU CHAPTER DEPAN... DONT FORGET TO REVIEW**


End file.
